


Credit to the Author

by Biryu13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, I'll Write More Maybe, Implied/Referenced Smut, Reader writes, Romance if you squint, Roommates, Sans is called Taffy, Sweet but Tart, Underlust AU, cursing, mentioned smut, reader is a writer, written for friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biryu13/pseuds/Biryu13
Summary: You've been writing for a long while now, even if just for yourself or your friends. Lately you've been writing for your modest fanbase on social media. Recently your roommate has taken quite the interest in your works. A lot of interest. You expected the worst but...
Relationships: Sans & Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 42





	Credit to the Author

“oh my god, this is so saucy~”  
“Stop acting like you’re reading a vogue magazine and just help me find the errors, fucks sake.” 

You couldn’t help but smile at the deep, lovely laugh that got out of the skeleton currently beta-reading your latest fic.

When Taffy had offered, you were mostly just stunned; you thought he’d found your account by snooping or by a freak accident when you’d left your computer open. But no, apparently the slick charmer had been a fan of yours from the get go. And yes, the local celebrity was a _fan_. He commented on every one of your fics, on each chapter, gave kudos on more than one account, on more than one device, bookmarked and shared them any way he could.

That had been how you found out.

The absolute madman had printed them out and got them published into single copies he could put on his shelf.

Right next to the photos of his mother holding him as a babybones, his father looking over her shoulder proudly, was: a hardback copy of your fucking reader insert of an indie game, the self indulgent but non-specific sin one-shot collection for October, and the goddamn Venom X Incinaroar crack fic you swore no one would even read and you were pretty sure you wrote on some sort of fever high.

It was really no wonder that the flirty skeleton was your friend. His humor didn’t upset you, your messiness didn’t set him off, the only point of contention was he’d sometimes come home with frankly an absurd amount of candy and keep it all to himself like a bastard.

Taffy smiled as he read, he must have gotten to the really steamy stuff because that tell-tale pale lavender dusted his cheeks and his sockets were lidded in just the right way that he did when he was pleased. You’d been tempted to use a character echoing him before, before you became such good friends. But you’d decided that was… kinda creepy if you didn’t ask him. Though you knew he’d be a delight to write for.

“you misspelled jizz here as jazz~”  
“Ah! Fuck, where?”  
“right here, ‘she lifted her legs, showing off the jazz that poured from her thoroughly serviced entrance’?”  
“Shit, fuck, dammit, fuck--”  
“actually, keep it~ hehe, imagine some nice slice of ass presenting and just, literal smooth jazz starts playing~”  
“You’re terrible. Awful. How dare you--”  
“you love me though~”  
“I do, bitch.”  
“bitch~”

He chuckled, his large sockets closed, bright grin relaxed, honest and happy. Taffy was expressive for a skeleton, especially considering his grin was usually static, even when talking. But you supposed that was just because you’d lived with him so long now.

“I’m honestly surprised you like my smut fics but not my fluff and comfort works.”

That smile dropped like a bolt of lightning on a sunny day.

“...beg pardon?”  
“My hurt comforts? The SFW works?”  
“i… those aren’t on your main account?”  
“Taffy, my smut works are on the side account and--”  
“SIDE ACCOUNT?!”

You never knew his voice could pitch up that high. He almost sounded like his brother like that.

“You want the link don’t you--”  
“why are you not sending me that immediately. you bitch, get to typing, how dare you, i’m going shopping and buying you more dakimakuras--”  
“Taffy no!”

***

As it turned out, he wasn’t blushing from the smut before. It was a moment during the passionate fuck-fest, when the pair had held hands as they came together.

As it turned out, Taffy, sinful, lustful, downright naughty Taffy, was a sucker, a fool, helpless and weak… to romance. Love, fucked him up.

The same skeleton who you knew, as solidly as you knew the sun rose every day, had brought even royalty literally to their knees with just his nimble little fingers, flustered at the idea of a slow burn. Hurt comfort got him crying in relief, mutual pining made him throw pillows and yell at the wall. He’d squeal like a teenage girl when pairs kissed, confessions got him flushed and fanning his face and marriage scenes brought him to tears.

Taffy, the hopeless romantic; now that was something.

He beta read all your fics, once you’d given him a little over a week to absolutely binge your older works, his only real complaints were the abandoned ones, where you either lost the plot or just lost inspiration. The smut fics, he could care less if they stopped at four chapters and never got a fifth, but the more in depth ones…

You looked over, watching him reread one of his favorites… he looked so sad by the end. Heartbroken? Unfulfilled?

Something about leaving characters in bad straits, incomplete… It bothered him, deeply.

So, you did the only responsible thing… you reread the fics, gave them minor edits here and there… and… even if it was rushed, you gave them an ending, good and bad alike. Closure.

Taffy was a lot happier after that.

He smiled a lot more.

That was good.

The world was always a bit brighter when he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, I wrote this for a group of friends of mine, one of whom beta read this for me because she's a sucker and I love her~ She seemed to like it so I guess it's ready. If you guys want more, let me know and I'll see what I can do for you. That includes if you want Taffy boy to bury the hatchet with his buddy here. I have ideas, don't you worry about that.
> 
> Also if I should add more tags, let me know, stay safe kiddos.


End file.
